Déjame te cuento una historia - 2 -
by E.Y.79
Summary: Suicidio... una idea que tal vez invadió tu cabeza, en ese momento que tropezaste... ¿como seguir? ¿Por que? -¿Mal summary? no lo se, tal vez exagerado, ya que las cosas no serán... pasa y lee, dale una oportunidad. Por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. ¿como estan?

Espero nadie se ponga agresivo cuando lea esto... -Piensa mientras, se retrocede lentamente.- Sin mucho que decir por el momento me retiro para que lean.

 **DESCLEMIER** **:** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **No sirvo para nada... ah –suspiro- ¿Vale la pena seguir viviendo...?** _

-Kotori... ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto una peliazul al momento de agarrarle del hombro.

-Umi... -Respondió con cierto tono triste.

-Eh... ¿Por qué lloras? -Cuestiono preocupada y abrazando a la peligris.

-No es nada... -Dijo al momento de corresponder el abrazo.

-Pero... -Intento replicar Umi mas fue interrumpida.

-Solo... abrázame. No me dejes... -Pidió al abrazar mas fuerte a la chica con la que conversaba.

-Claro que no te dejare... -Afirmo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su cabeza.

* * *

-Umi. -Llamo con cierto enojo una rubia.

-Si... -Fue lo único que dijo.

-Podrías prestar mas atención, tendremos una presentación en unos días. -Reprocho con mirada seria.- Honoka, tuvo algo que atender y Kotori no pudo venir, no quieres fallar cuando ellas estén.

-Seguro lo que quiere es unas horas mas con la entrenadora. -Bromeo Nico.

-Nico~chi esta celosa de que ellas ya encontraran el amor... -Agrego Nozomi, después de dar un codazo a la rubia para sacarla del lió mental por la vergüenza que era notoria en su rostro.

-Lo siento... pero no me encuentro bien, me retirare. -Dijo Umi mientras tomaba su mochila y salía del lugar, sin siquiera notar los comentarios de las dos mayores y el sonrojo de su novia.

-¿Elichi, esta todo bien? -Pregunto Nozomi al oído a su amiga.

Mientras las demás veían con confusión a la puerta por donde había salido la peliazul y letrista del grupo.

-No lo se, no me dejo nada... -Respondió con preocupación.- Bien, por hoy acabamos. Recuerden los pasos nuevos. -Dijo al momento de captar la atención de todas al aplaudir.

* * *

Umi salió corriendo, decida iba a casa de una de sus amigas desde la infancia, hoy le sacaría como pudiera que es lo que sucedía... durante la practicaba se había puesto a buscar alguna respuesta, pero lo único que descubrió es que... _**no le había dicho nada**_ , cosa que parecía raro; además aunque la peligris sonreía, sabia que aquella era falsa... pero como otras veces espero paciente a que esta se lo digiera... _¿pero, por que todavía no lo hace...?_

Llego y tomo un poco de aire antes de tocar la puerta, respiro hondo y puso se mejor sonrisa. Toco con calma las primeras 3 veces, pero le extrañaba que alguien no le abriera... llamo al celular de esta y aunque sutil, logro oír el tono que esta tenia... su cara mostraba ya la preocupación, cuando por fin se resigno a irse, pues el reloj marcaba que era tarde; suspiro y se giro.

-Umi, ¿Ya te vas? -Pregunto una mujer que bajaba del coche.- ¿Cómo esta mi hija? -Cierto tono de tristeza se noto en su voz.

-¿Ella, esta en casa? -Pregunto con cierto enojo, pero algo dentro de ella decía que algo estaba mal.

-Si, esta mañana me dijo que estaba enferma. Tenia algo de prisa así que solo le di un beso en la frente y me fui, mira que he llegado mas tarde de lo normal... ¿Espera, no te ha abierto? -Comento al caer en cuenta... aquello causo una punzada fuerte en el corazón de esta.

-No, y tampoco respondió mis llamadas. -Agrego con miedo.

Sin perder ni un segundo mas la mujer saco las llaves de la puerta para abrir y ambas subieron con prisa las escalera, hasta llegar al cuarto de la peligris de 17 años... sin pedir permiso abrieron la puerta encontrando a la suso dicha sentada en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en la cama y notando algo que alerto a ambas... Sangre...

-¡Kotori! -Gritaron alarmadas ambas.

-Hija... -Decía la mujer con tono dulce mientras se acercaba, mientras con una mano en la boca evita hacer sonoro el llanto que corría por sus ojos.

-Kotori... -Dijo una vez mas umi, al momento de llegar junto a ella.-Oí... Kotori, abre los ojos... -Pedía mientras que con un trapo cercano, empezó a ejercer presión en la herida de la muñeca. -Directora Minami, una ambulancia... llame a una... -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Con cierta torpeza agarro sus celular y marco, pidió una ambulancia... pero una parte de ella sabia que era tarde, además el color que iluminaba a su única y querida hija, no estaba, en vez de so una pálida Kotori, con una leve sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza... se encontraba en el piso. Ese pensamiento, hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y una vez se encontraba de rodillas un llanto lleno de dolor e imparable se apodero de ella. Minutos después entraron al lugar dos paramédicos... pero en segundos dieron la noticia... _Lo sentimos, pero ella ha muerto_... Aquello causo que Umi llorara con mas intensidad, no sabe como pero logro llegar a la madre de esta y la tenia abrazada...

Una semana después el funeral se llevo acabo, todas las presentes lloraban y de igual modo una pregunta se formo en su cabeza.. _. **¿Por qué...?**_

* * *

Historias tristes de nuevo... esto lo escribe no mucho después de el anterior de Honoka.

No se preocupen... _del todo_... esto tendrá uno o dos capítulos mas, como la otra y veremos la respuesta. Pero claro eso sera, al momento de ver el recibimiento que esta tenga.

Pregunta, ¿alguien quiere continuación?

 **Mil disculpas por lo corto que es y si hay algún error ortográfico...**

 **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**

¿Hasta otro capitulo? Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿Como estan?

Sin mucho que decir, les dejo para que puedan leer... nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

-Bien, ¿Quieren ir a algún lado? -Pregunto una pelinegra bajita.

-Vamos, Elichi, mañana le preguntaras Umi-chan que tiene... las cartas dicen que todo esta bien, solo quiere tiempo para ella. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa una pelimorada con gran delantera.

-Creo que, hace un tiempo que no salimos las tres. Vamos. -Acepto la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Maki-chan, ¿te nos unes...? -Pregunto con sonrisa divertida la pelimorada.

-¿Debo de...? -Pregunto la pelirroja, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Pues, Hanayo y Rin-chan ya se fueron... y no creo que quieras hacer de tercera rueda... ¿o si?

-Nozomi... -Replico con cierto rubor Maki.- Como sea, prefiero ir a casa. -Dijo para tomar sus cosa y salir del lugar.

 **...**

Honoka, se miro de nuevo al espejo, su sonrisa, mostraba el nerviosismo y alegría, ¿Por que? Se vería de quien estaba enamorada...

 _Muy pronto serás mía... Tsubasa-chan._ Censo Honoka esbozando una gran sonrisa, mientras empezó a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _POV GENERAL..._**

¿Por que Kotori...? ¿Por que...? ¿Seré yo la culpable...? Maldición Kotori, porque no hablaste conmigo si algo te molestaba... si no yo, pero también tenias a Honoka y otras 7 personas a las que les importas... pero quitarte la vida... es lo peor que pudiste llegar a pensar y hacer... -Pensaba un peliazul que se encontraba infanda y llorando en aquella piedra que tenia tallado el nombre de una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia.

Habia pasado una semana del sepelio de Minami Kotori la cual se quito la vida... Hoy como otras veces la arquera peliazul se desvió de su camino pera visitarle... tal vez esperaba que la respuesta del porque lo hizo llegaría o el hecho de que una parte de ella se sentía culpable por no haber forzado la entrada y llegar a tiempo a salvare...

-Umi-chan... Sabia que estarías aquí... Eli-chan esta preocupada, pero me pidió que yo hablara contigo... -Decía entre jadeos una pelinaranja, ya que para llegar había corrido para alcanzar a su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Como es que tu lo llevas bien...? -Pregunto umi con tono frió sin voltear a ver a esta.

-Lloro por las noches sabes... es solo que no me gusta ver triste a las demás... Tengo corazón. -Dijo con cierta molestia Honoka, antes de acercarse a ella y tomar asiento a lado de ella.

-¿Por que lo hizo...? ¿Honoka, te dijo algo...? ¿Te diste cuenta de algo...? -Preguntaba Umi, con esperanza.

-No lo se, no, es mas se alejo un poco de mi... igual pensé que a ti si, ella tenia mas confianza en ti. Si me di cuenta, pero me evito muchas veces cuando le preguntaba... -Respondió después de un rato en pensar las palabras que usaría.- Lo siento... -Agrego, mientras empezó a soltar lagrimas.

-No fue tu culpa... Debí insistir... -Consoló Umi, al momento de abrazar a la pelinaranja que correspondió en nada a este.- ¿Kotori, que fue lo que paso...? -Penso una vez mas mientras lloraba a la par que su amiga.

Después de mucho al fin ambas se calmaron y tímidamente sonrieron, se separaron y volvieron su vista a la lapida de esta...

-Creo que es hora de volver a nuestras casas es tarde... -Comento con el animo un poco mas calmada.

-Si, mis padres seguro me regañaran. -Dijo Umi sin importancia.

Caminaron en silencio, desde el cementerio hasta donde se separarían, Umi pensaba despedirte, pero la voz de Honoka se escucho primero.

-Sabes, sonrió porque quiero que su vida aquí conmigo y las demás no fue en vano; siento que la mantengo viva con mi sonrisa y mis locuras que nos llevo a superar, experimentar y vivir grandes momentos todas... -Dijo con una débil sonrisa Honoka antes de doblar la esquina.

-Ja, cuando actúas madura siempre sorprendes... -Se dijo para si Umi, entre pequeñas risillas.

-Hija, has visto la hora... -Dijo una mujer al momento de ver entrar a quien le tenia preocupada.

-Lo se, lo siento... mañana tomare el castigo que me quieras imponer... -Decía Umi sin muchas ganas y después de inclinarse, comenzó a caminar para ir a su cuarto, mas su madre le llamo y detuvo su paso.

-Suspirar.-Umi, vienes de verla... -Comento con preocupación la mujer.

-Si, madre. -Dijo con cierto tono frió.

-Esta bien, no habrá castigo... pudiste avisar y no tenernos preocupados. -"Recordó" la madre de la peliazul al momento de llegar a lado de esta y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo haré a la próxima. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa, al ver la cara de su madre.- Me puedo retirar a mi cuarto. -Pidió con un tono menos distante.

-Tienes que avanzar hija mía... si puedes, descansa. -Cedió la mujer al momento de dar un beso en la mejilla a esta.- Llego un paquete para ti, lo deje en tu cuarto.

-Gracias...

 _Un paquete... Tal vez alguna cosa de Honoka._ La joven Sonoda entro a su cuarto y logro visualizar la caja, suspiro con pesadez y antes de acercarse a este, prefirió retirarse el uniforme y darse una ducha... bajo con un poco mas de animo a la cocina y comió, su padre quien había regresado de buscarla y tenia planeado regañarla... pero al ver que había comido como antes y que ya no desprendía esa aura tan deprimida... solo lo dejo pasar. La tarea, no le llevo mucho, _seguro que honoka me pedirá esto mañana..._ al terminar de pensar eso, recordó aquella caja sobre su cama...

-Espero que no sea como... ¿Kotori...?

Decir que estaba asustada era poco, el paquete no tenia nombre de quien lo había mandado... pero al abrir y ver el contenido, la nota que quedaba a la vista decía que era de kotori... soltó de golpe la caja y al igual que esta, ella cayó al piso ya que una sensación de vértigo se apodero de ella... tardo casi una hora en recuperar la compostura y una respiración mas calmada. Con miedo tomo el objeto dentro... _Una carta y un cuaderno_... aun con un miedo abrió la carta y empezó a leer...

 _Hola, Umi-chan si lees esto es porque seguro cometí la peor tontería en este mundo..._

 _Estoy seguro que la mayoría esta triste y aun hoy en día, igual que ellas lloran por mi; pero por favor no lo hagan, no diré que entre mis planes el suicidio fuera una opción, hay algunas cosas que me llevaron a esto, y quiero contártelas. No pude viva... ya mas adelante veras que no seria fácil... pero no fue culpa de ninguna de ustedes 7 incluyéndote en ese numero..._

 _¿La mayoría..? ¿7...? ¿Que significa esto...?_

-Umi, cariño es hora de apagar la luz... -Ordeno una voz masculina tras dar unos pequeños golpes a la puerta de esta.

-Si, padre... dame unos minutos y ahora lo hago. -Dijo lo mas normal que pudo.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunto al notar cierta anormalidad en la forma en que su hija hablo.

-La verdad es que tengo un trabajo que hacer y llevara mucho, puedo estar despierta un poco mas...

-De ser el caso, claro... pero no olvides que dormir es importante.

-Si, tratare de no tardar mucho o bien avanzar un poco mas...

-Buenas noches, descansa hija.

-Igual, padre.

 _Es raro escribir de esta forma, es mas nunca pensé hacer esto. Gracias a cada una descubrí cosas de mi, aprendí y viví cosas que no cambiaría por nada... pero hay algo que siempre me ponía inquieta y nerviosa estando a tu lado..._

* * *

Espero les guste esta segunda parte...

 **Reviews :**

 **FubukiBTA :** Gracias por comentar... Yo también las quiero (¿?)...Habra que esperar la siguiente parte. También tengo uno de ella, solo que no se como llevarlo... mejore mi amino, antes de tener un argumento claro... pero si lo sacas seguro sera bueno como tu otro fic... pues he aquí una parte, falta otra.

 **PileMimo :** No lo se o si... Aquí hay una pequeña respuesta... Gracias por tu comentario, por favor duerme, no quiero ser la culpable de enfermedades futuras solo por no dormir... Saludos para ti también.

 **Hoshizora6680 :** ¿Reír...? ¿Cual... crees tu? No se, porque pero escucho una risa malvada cada que leo el ultimo renglón de tu comentario... Gracias por tu comentario.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola... Dos capítulos en un día.

Así es... esto iba con el anterior, pero queria que la carta estuviera en una solo... Claro que no es todo, falta un capitulo.

Por ahora les dejo con el capitulo 3, les veo abajo...

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 ** _Carta de : Minami Kotori._**

 ** _Para : Sonoda Umi._**

Es raro escribir de esta forma, es mas nunca pensé hacer esto. Gracias a cada una descubrí cosas de mi, aprendí y viví cosas que no cambiaría por nada... pero hay algo que siempre me ponía inquieta y nerviosa estando a tu lado... esto que leerás a continuación, no es para que te sientas mal pero tengo que decir como llegamos a esto. Yo estaba enamorada de Umi-chan desde la secundaria... Umi, movía mi mundo... cada que estaba a tu lado no podía evitar, controlarme mentalmente para que mi corazón no dejara escapar un sonido muy notorio.

Tal vez, por ese sentimiento no note que tu te empezaste a enamorar de alguien que no era yo... igual solo no quería que fuera verdad... Pero lo fue, el día que me arme de valor, para decirte todo, con ayuda de Honoka-chan... mas al llegar, tu te me adelantaste y te confesaste a tu amor, Eli-chan quien te correspondió... torpemente me disculpe por interrumpir, les felicite, y agarre mi mochila, sola para salir corriendo sin ver atrás, llorando... tan perdida iba, que termine en una parte que no reconocí a la primera... cuando lo hice note que no ando mucho por ahí y que estaba demasiado lejos de casa o de alguna de la de Honoka. Primero intente calmarme, para después empezar a caminar... _¿me habrá seguido? Seguro que solo le deje confundida y muerta de vergüenza por haber visto como besaba a Eli_... Fui una idiota al pensar que algún día tu y yo seriamos algo mas, siempre me veras como una amiga... una hermana, como una vez dijiste.

Ese día, conocí a una chica que me extendió su mano para levantarme y seguir. Ella es muy bonita, su sonrisa cálida, sus ojos despertaron en mi un sentimiento similar al que algunas tuve por ti... Al principio sonreí internamente y me dije _Otra vez, no_ _aprenderé_... Ya que como muchos pensé que su corazón pertenecía a otra... pero, después de vernos cuando tenia tiempo libre y fuera de la escuela, al principio con excusas, después para conocernos mejor, llegando un día a declararnos al mismo tiempo... me llene de alegría...

Así que mi querida Umi, créeme cuando digo que todo lo que dije, todas esas sonrisas eran sinceras. De verdad me hizo feliz ver que tu amor fue correspondido por quien obtuvo tu atención y corazón... les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Eli.

si lo pusiéramos en tiempos, un mes después de llorar por ti... ya salia con alguien, aunque nunca dije nada ninguna, un mes después de ser pareja... alguien se acerco a nosotras para saludar a mi novia... pero venia a declararse... cosa que como sabrás termino mal, le rechazo lo mas cordial que pudo y ante tanta insistencia dijo lo nuestro esperando que ella entendiera. Al día siguiente mi vida se volvió un infierno.

Ese día faltaste por una competencia de tu club... llegue con miedo, ya que cuando viera a esa persona una de nuestras amigas... temía que me odiara o divulgara eso.. pero no lo hizo... me ofreció una sonrisa que reflejaba amargura y me pidió tiempo... se lo di. Pero, conociendo como soy me amenazo,manipulo y abuso de mi con burlas... acoso y hasta golpes...

 _Maldita sea... Que me cuentas Kotori, pero como es posible que alguna de nosotras llegara tan lejos y las demás no darse cuanta... ¿Quien podría ser capaz de mantenerte callada...?_

Antes de decir quien es... promete que no la mataras, envié esto porque confió en ti, siento que tu eres la mas capaz de revelar si ambas tenían algo que ver... se que dije 7 al principio... pero es probable que 6 sea el numero de a quienes le importo, presiento que una manipulo y uso a la otra simplemente por tener el corazón destrozado en el momento... Por favor. Ambas son grandes amigas y personas... creo que simplemente se cegaron... pero lamento si suena egoísta... pero quiero que paguen, así sea perdiendo el respeto y amistad de ustedes.

Cuando termino de leer lo que restaba de carta, no pudo contenerse a soltar un golpe contra la cama. Dormir que era eso, en estos momento una llama de venganza e ira se prendio en Umi, quien sin hacer ruido salio de su cuarte y entro en donde siempre entrenaba, al principio inicio con el arco y flechas...

 _Te equivocas Kotori, no es egoísta pensar eso... es lo que se merecen... Desde el comienzo debiste decirnos...Malditas... esas malditas merecen ir a prisión..._

Algunas veces acertó, otras fallaba pero seguía y una vez acababa recogía de nuevo las flechas para empezar de nuevo...

-¿Como pudieron...? -Grito con rabia.- Demonios... ella era su amigas... ella no la tuvo fácil como alguna de ustedes y aun así...

Gritaba con desesperación y aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por toda la rabia y la tristeza seguía...

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando el padre de Umi entro para empezar con el entrenamiento esperando que su hija llegara... pero al abrir fue recibido por una flecha que paso a su lado...

-Hija... -Llamo con cierto miedo a esta ya que su mirada era de muy pocos amigos.

-Padre... -Contesto con voz rasposa y bajando el arco.

-¿Que haces tan temprano despierta...? ¿Que paso, por que parece que has llorado toda la noche? -Preguntaba preocupado.

-¿Que hora es...? -Pregunto con molestia y tomando agua de una botella.

-Las 5, pero responde mis preguntas o al menos habla conmigo... -Pedía el padre mientras pasaba y quedando frente a esta.

-Si supieras quien es culpable de algo muy malo... ¿lo entregarías? -Cedió Umi a la petición, mejor dicho necesitaba el consejo de alguien a si que acepto.

-Si. Claro que para eso necesitas pruebas... no solo palabras. -Respondió su padre casi al instante, ya que no entendía porque preguntaba eso.

-¿Aunque con esa persona te lleves bien?

Esto lo dejo mas confundido, y tras pensar un poco respondió lo mas relajado que pudo.-Siempre he pensado que uno tiene que pagar sus malos actos, ya sea aquí o en la otra vida. Podrá ser mi amigo, pero si lo que hizo no tiene perdón...

-No lo tiene... -Afirmo con enojo de nuevo.

-No lo tiene, debe ser responsable y asumir las consecuencias. ¿Por que preguntas todo esto...?

-¿Como saber si tiene un cómplice...?

-No lo se, tal vez ande mucho con el... o bien cuando hablan de algo que de repente no tiene sentido para ti u otros... tendría que saber de que me hablas con exactitud para tener una respuesta mas acertada.

-Puedes cancelar las practicas, necesito tu consejo antes de ir a la escuela...

-Claro.

* * *

 ** _¿Quien se esperaba esto...?_**

¿Quien o quienes serán las culpables...? ¿Con quien salia Kotori...? ¿Por que sucedió todo esto...? ¿Como hizo para actuar sola...? ¿O quien mueve los hilos... y quien fue el muñeco? ¿Que es lo que hará Umi?

Muchas preguntas, que podrían dar una pista. No lo se, pero espero que alguien deje su respuesta antes del capitulo para ver si al final acertó.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Hasta otra. Bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Muy buenas noches... ¿Como están...?

Bien, por fin he tenido tiempo e internet para subir este capitulo que prometí... así que por ahora me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 **\- POV HONOKA -**

No se cuando sucedió... pero cuando me di cuenta me enamore de su sonrisa... su voz... sus bellos ojos color verde que penetraban mi alma...

Pero llegue tarde una de mis amigas de la infancia había llegado antes que yo... ella murió hace una semana y eso es mi culpa... eso y mi poco voluntad en su momento... Desde ese día me siento una idiota e hipócrita por como terminaron las cosas...

Me odio por todo esto...

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

Una peliazul caminaba con paso firme y decidido, una mirada fulminante y con un solo pensamiento, hacer caer a la culpable de el suicidio de una de sus mas importantes amigas...

-Umi, ¿Como estas... -Saludaba una pelinegra, mas al chocar con la mirada fulminante de esta guardo silencio.

-Nico, podrías acompañarme. -Ordeno Umi con cierto tono elevado.

-Claro... - _No es que me pueda negar o si_. Penso mientras le seguía.

-Umi, sobre la letra... lo podemos hablar después... -Esta vez era Maki, quien al verlas se acerco y cuando pensaba irse le detuvo.

Ahora tras ella iban Maki y Nico, quienes solo se miraban con preocupación... era raro ver a si a su letrista con alguien que no fuera Honoka al no hacer las cosas como se debe. Caminaron atrás de esta, hasta llegar al salón de esta.

-Esperen aquí.

Ambas se limitaron a asentir, no tardo mucho adentro, para poco después salir arrastrando a la pelinaranja...

-Umi-chan... las clases empezaran dentro de poco... -Se quejaba infantilmente Honoka.

-Cállate quieres. -La mirada fue mas que suficiente para que la otra temblara de miedo.

-Si...

-Hanayo y Rin, pueden venir un momento con nosotras... -Llamo Umi a ambas, con una voz mas calmada, solo para no asustarlas.

-Claro Umi... ¿pero pasa algo... -Guardo silencio, ya que su amiga a lado le tapo la boca.

-Kayochin, es mejor si le seguimos sin preguntar... Nya. -Susurro Rin al ver la mirada que esta le lanzaría a su amiga.

En todo el camino el silencio y la atmósfera pesada estuvieron presentes, nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta que llegaron al salón del club y entrar, todas tomaron asiento cuando se los pidió la peliazul... poco después llego Eli con Nozomi, quienes también tomaron asiento...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV KOTORI-**

 _Para este punto ten por seguro que Eli, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nico y tu son a las personas que agradezco haber conocido... Pero Honka-chan, hizo tanto daño en mi que no era facil seguir, pero aun asi la quiero, no creo que ella haya sido capaz de mucho por si sola, creo que Nozomi a tenido algo que ver... pero no estoy segura. Dentro de la libreta, vienen una carta para cada una por favor se las darías por mi... y en la libreta es como mi diario en el cual esta cada cosa por la que pase..._

 _No me queda mucho que decir, solo..._

 _Espero que Umi-chan tenga éxito en todo sus planes a futuro y presentes, siempre admire lo fuerte que eres para todo lo que se pusiera en tu camino... inteligente, bonita y sobre todo, gracias por cada momento que pasaste conmigo. Les deseo lo mejor a ti y Eli... gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor. Creo que es hora de despedirnos, espero empieces a avanzar. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

 _Adiós_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV GENERAL-**

-Umi, creo que asustas a todas. Ya estamos aquí, ¿De que quieres hablar...? -Hablo Eli, después de aclararse la garganta y captar la atención de la peliazul.

-Es sobre Kotori... -dijo con ton frió.

-¿Kotori...? -Preguntaron todas con duda.

-Si pero, faltan tres personas más... -Dijo como si nada.

-¿Tres más...? -Gritaron las demás mas desconcertadas.

-Llegamos... Sonoda espero no ocupemos todo el día en esto... -Dijo una pelijengibre.

-Es cierto, ademas no fue fácil pedir el permiso... -Agrego una pelimorada al entrar.

-A-RISE... -Comentaron todas al ver entrar al trió.

-Yo también... Primero que nada, lo siento. -Dijo apenada y haciendo una leve reverencia e ignorando a las demás.

-¿Por que...? -Pregunto Tsubasa.

-No les trate bien el funeral de Kotori... en especial a ti Kira-san, pero comprende que no sabia que tu y ella salían... -Respondió mientras sacaba de su mochila un sobre que inmediatamente extendió a la de ojos verdes.

-Espera, ¿que... -Exclamaron las musas.

-¿Como te enteraste... -Pegunto sorprendida mientras tomaba el sobre, que al ver el remitente se congelo por unos segundos.

-Esto es una carta que dejo para ti... Me entere ayer en una carta que me dejo, que apenas llego en la tarde de ayer..

-Y nosotras que tenemos que ver en esto... -Pregunto con indiferencia Anju.

-Toudo-san y Yuuki-san me hacen el favor de ponerse en las puerta. Al final les entregare sus cartas. Pero por ahora necesito de su ayuda. -Pedía Umi.

-Ya estamos aqui... -Dijo con resignación Erena.

-Nos vas a encerrar, sabes que tenemos clases. -Replico Nico.

-Lo se... y en estos momentos no importa... -Dijo umi.

-Umi-chan, tenemos examen... -Recordó Honoka

-no me importa -Grito y puso una mirada desafiante.

-Umi, amor...¿por que hacer esto? -Pregunto Eli, con cierto temor ya que hasta ahora nunca había visto actuar así a su pareja.

-Honoka... puedes venir aquí. -Ordeno Umi.

-Si... pero para que... umi-chan me lastimas... -Se quejo Honoka al sentir la presión del arco de su amiga en su pecho.

-Tu decides, ¿Te vas sola o me dices si ella tuvo que ver...? -Pregunto mirando al los ojos a esta.

-¿Que... -Logro decir la pelinaranja.

-Umi la estas lastimando -Grito Nico intentando acercarse.

-No se metan... -Amenazo rodeada de un aura oscura.

-Honoka, esto es verdad... -Se unió con lagrimas Tsubasa, mientras arrugaba una esquina del papel que sostenía.

-Tsubasa... -Dijo con cierto miedo Honoka.

-No digas mi nombre... ¿por que...? No era tu amiga. -Grito con impotencia Tsubasa quien se acerco para dar una cachetada a la mejilla de la pelinaranja.

-¿Que es lo que pasa..? -Pregunto Maki preocupada por el color que empezaba a tener su líder y amiga.

-Impediste que se fuera y cumpliera su sueño... fue tu amiga mucho antes que yo... deja de fingir y asume la responsabilidad de tus actos... Honoka, ella aun en lo que me dijo... confía en ti y cree que te usaron, te pregunto de nuevo ¿quien movió los hilos? O enserio quieres que crea que has hecho todo esto tu sola... Por los años que llevamos de amistad, los que pasaste con Kotori habla de una vez... -Pedía con lagrimas en los ojos de rabia y tristeza que invadían desde la noche a esta, y quitando un poco de fuerza.

-Umi-chan... -Dijo Honoka quien empezaba a sentirse mal.

-Umi, apenas puede hablar suelta le... -Pidió Eli quien intentaba separarla.

-Nozomi, tu decides ¿la suelto...? -Pregunto posando su vista en su encuestada.

-Eh... -Dijo con cierta confusión.

-¿Crees a Honoka poder planear algo tan elaborado y que se salga con la suya? -Pregunto a su mayor desafiándola con la mirada.

-No lo se... -Respondió insegura.

-Vamos Umi... -Dijo Eli al momento de separarla.-Podrías explicarnos ¿que esta pasando?

-Déjame Eli... -Ignorando la pregunta de su novia mientras forcejeaba.

-¿Que pasa contigo es tu amiga...? -Pregunto Nico mientras ayudaba a sostenerse a Honoka con ayuda de Maki.

-No lo es... ya no mas... -Dijo con cierto tono de dolor en su voz y apartando la vista.

-¿Por que dices eso...? -Replico Maki.

-Ella no se merece una amistad como la mía o de alguna... -Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Umi, por que...? -Intento preguntar Hanayo, mas fue interrumpida.

-Estas loca, ¿Por que haces todo esto? -Replico de nuevo Nico.

-Kotori, me dejo en aquella carta las razones por las que cayo en algo tan bajo como eso... -Dijo volviendo a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Que? -Gritaron incrédulas casi todas.

-Y la razon fuiste tu Honoka... -Señalándola con rabia.

-...

-Responde, ¿Estuviste sola? -Pregunto de nuevo a la pelinaranja.

-...

-Ayer dijiste, que sonreías para preservar los buenos momentos que pasamos... pero es la mentira mas horrible que puedes decir si todo lo que dice la carta es verdad... pero si queda algo de lo que sentías por ella como amiga no es tarde. -Agrego Umi, quien era soltado por su novia ya que noto que esta ya no era una amenaza.

-yo... yo... lo siento, tanto... no quería... no creí que llegaría tan lejos... -Dijo Honoka al borde del llanto y ocultando su rostro por el sentimiento de culpa que empezaba invadirle al ver como la mirada de todas las presentes se posaba a ella.

-¿Y por que lo hiciste? -Pregunto su segunda duda.

-Por... porque quería a Tsubasa... pero ella se le acerco... y me... -No pudo completar alguna frase cuando la puerta del club era tocada.

-Umi, puedes abrir... -Pidió una voz femenina.

-Si, directora. -Dijo al instante.

-Eh... me vas a entregar... -Dijo con miedo en sus ojos.

-Debiste pensar dos veces lo que hacías y saber retirarte... -Dijo umi, mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Pero ella... se supone... -Honoka cayo al piso al intentar alcanzar a la de cabellera azul.

-No fue fácil para ella avanzar... ella sufrió igual que tu y aun así avanzo sin hacer daño a nadie. -Comento al quitar el seguro.

-Me lastimo a mi... -Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que al momento de abrir la puerta y en instante de entrar la directora fue sujetada por dos oficiales que la acompañaban.

-Es tu ultima oportunidad, ¿Estuviste sola? -Pregunto una vez mas, esperando al fin obtener una respuesta.

Honoka suspiro y después de dar una ultima mirada a todas a su alrededor simplemente agacho la cabeza, para dar por fin su respuesta.

-Si... -Fue lo ultimo que dijo pues era sacada del lugar.

-Que lastima... -Logro decirle Umi.

* * *

 **-POV HONOKA -**

Desde hace mucho me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un pelijengibre, con la cual me pasaba mucho tiempo a escondidas ya que ella era mas famosa que yo, llegando a ser complicado salir en publico... desde hace un mes ella ya no es igual conmigo... me he dicho que tiene muchos ensayos, pero hoy la sorprendere y me confesare. _Que puede salir mal hoy, ¿no?_

Es la quinta vez que me miro al espejo y hasta yo noto mis nervios... _Muy pronto serás mía... Tsubasa-chan_ _._

Decidida camino rumbo a la escuela donde ella estudia... logro verla, se despide de Erena y Anju... Pero menuda sorpresa me lleve al ver como recibía a Kotori... Creído que aquello era una simple alucinación por los nervios me acerque a ellas... Mi mejor amiga me ve con _pena_ , miedo y nervios mientras confieso mi amor. Ella me rechaza amablemente... y tras insistir ambas después de darse una mirada hablan al mismo tiempo... simplemente huyo... _¿Por que Tsubasa...? ¿Que no estabas enamorada de Umi...? ¿Por que Kotori-chan...?_

Al día siguiente antes de toparme con mi amiga de cabellera grisácea no resisto mas y al momento de verla, corro ha abrazar y contarle lo sucedido a ella... Maki-chan... y cerca de nosotras Nozomi también me consuela...

* * *

 **-POV ¿...? -**

Desde que le conocí, ella me intereso, pero las suerte no estuvo de mi lado ella veía con amor a otra... No podía permitir que las cosas se quedaran así para siempre... pero cuando ella llego, tenia a "alguien" a mi favor...

No permitiré que Nico sufra por ella...

Si me desasgo de ella, también lo haré de Umi al sentirse culpable pondrá distancia entre ella y mi Elichi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV GENERAL-**

Ese fue el pensamiento que unió a una pelirroja y una pelimorada, para usar a una chica de cabellera naranja con el corazón roto. Que con lindas frases y ayuda del mejor Psicólogo la prepararon para que nos le delatara si algo salia mal.

 ** _Dos años después... (a quince días de cumplir su condena, Kousaka Honoka se quita la vida... tras recibir la visita de alguien que no había proporcionado sus datos reales... eso dice el reporte, ya que esa persona hizo entrega de lo que mas tarde la condenada usaría para su muerte.)_**

 _-Buenas Noches..._

 _-Buenas Noches, ¿Con quien hablo y que desea...?_

 _-Soy del Centro Reformatorio xxxxx. Tenemos un mensaje grabado para la señorita Umi Sonoda... por parte de la reclusa 0054R Kousaka Honoka._

 _-Soy yo...Gracias pero no deseo escuchar nada de ella; así que dígale..._

 _-No puedo, esta es una grabación, que pidió que insiriera escuchara en una nota que estaba a lado de ella al momento de encontrarle ahorcada._

 _-¿Eh...?_

 _-Se suicido hoy en la madrugada._

 _-Póngalo..._

 _-Si._

 _-..._

 _-Sonoda... Se que tal vez ya no te importe, mucho meno quieres oír lo que tengo que decir...igual no es que tenga mucho que decir... Lo siento... eso es lo mas importante... Siento haber sido tan débil y dejarme manipular por esas dos... Lamento haber causado su muerte... y tal vez te desagrade, pero deseo decirlo una ultimas vez... Hasta nunca Umi-chan. Me alegraría que fueras al funeral, aunque sea de lejos..._

 _-¿Dos..? ¿Habia alguien mas...? No puede ser... Que me cuentas ahora Honoka._

* * *

Bien, ¿Que les parece...? ¿Les gusto...? Pense subir dentro de un mes, pero dejarlos esperando por solo un capitulo me hace sentir mal así que por eso hoy subo y mas al ver los comentarios que llegaron. Aunque este internet si que es lento y falla.

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, quien la marco como favorita, seguir y comentar.

 **Reviews :**

 **Katengecchi (FubukiBTA) :** R1.- Gracias me alegra que te gustaran. Parece que has acertado a una. R2.-Hola, parece que cambiaste de nombre cool. Gracias por tu apoyo, si lo considero, pero es dificil ya que esto se ha vuelto una costumbre... pero ya casi logro avanzar...Gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia.

 **PileMimo :** Creo que todo las amamos... por favor duerme... cierto, Rin y Hanayo son muy tiernas e inocentes. Pero parece que nuestra querida Nozomi si es culpable igual que Maki y Honoka... estabas en lo correcto, casi... Mi mas sincera disculpa si has reprobado - se inclina.- Para nada, gracias por comentar y espero leas este capitulo y te guste.

 **deathstarmisael :** Aquí esta y si amigo/a estabas en lo correcto, gracias por comentar.

 **Nishikinojejeje :** No te deprimas, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentario, espero sea así...

Bien gracias por esperar y por sus comentarios... No tengo mucho que decir hoy... Espero que estén bien, que todo les vaya bien y que tengan un buen fin de semana.

 _ **Ya saben, Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
